Driver's Release
by oosez
Summary: A new chick comes to conquer White Comet ... in more than one way last chapt edited
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D, the manga or anime or plot or whatever.

**Driver's Release **

 - Prologue : Scout 

She watched him from a distance, the White Comet of Akagi. She had heard he had retired and had come this far to scout for a worthwhile racer. Fortunately her informants were obviously wrong. Thank God, White Comet was probably the only one worth battling in the whole of the Gunma area. According to the galleries, White Comet was well respected, not only as the 'best' racer in the area, but as leader of the best team as well. A corner smile danced about her lips. It didn't matter, either way; she was going to thrash him.

On the side, she had heard he was a med student. She was impressed. Not many people could juggle a day night life –

- she heard a rumble in the distance. Her eyes focused just in time to see him overtake a black evo III. She raised her eyebrows as she saw him decisively take advantage of the opponent's right-handed weakness. So, he was a logical thinker. Her smile grew feral. She couldn't wait to race him; she was going to have some _fun…_

As their cars disappeared she got into her own car and sped off, careful not to attract attention, but fast enough to catch up.

She neared a yellow FD, probably his brother, whom she knew was second in the Redsuns. She slowed down as she passed the FC. She saw his face, and a similar, younger face nearby – the younger brother. She smile, it was likely the brothers were popular with the ladies as well.

It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she be the best… and be the best she would be. She accelerated.

---##---

Ryosuke looked up in time to see a black BMW M3 CSL, with a silver phoenix design down the side back, speed off. Just another wannabe racer. He got into his car.

---##---

A/N: errr… I've only ever watched the series, so please, if I said something that is wrong, correct me. Also, I don't know what Tsugumi's personality is like, so could you fill me in on that as well, that'd be great. And do the Japanese have weekends? What days do they get off? And school hours do they take? Thanks, when all these answers are answered, I can put in Chapt 2 (Chapt 1 doesn't really need this info). Btw, does anyone know the seasons? Like what months to what? And can somebody take a stab at what month Ryosuke raced kyoiuchi?


	2. Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D (sadly) at all, and I never will. I do take credit for the idea of the storyline though. If you find any similarities in my story, to other stories, then the other story must be damn good!

A/N: hey again! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START FLAMING ME!!! Ok well, this is the first chapter (obviously), and it starts at roughly beginning of spring, or it takes off where the third stage ended. Like I said, I've only ever watched the series, so if I get something inaccurate, could u please review and tell me about it, so I can correct it? Plus, if any of you review (which I really doubt) can you please tell me whether you think ryosuke is a cold-hearted bastard or just a plain emotion-hiding dude (maybe playing mysterious for the girls?), and can you also say whether you think ryosuke has bad fashion sense? Just so I can fix up the story according to your thoughts. I'll be asking for more thoughts as I go along, so help me out.

Ok, now I just want all you car-lovers out there to know that in my country, it isn't legal for me to apply for my license for like another ****counts on fingersfor like another 37 months (sheesh!). That and I'm not really a big person on cars. I will have a lot of battles, it just won't be so detailed that I'll be typing about gear-shifting. Oh, and did I mention that I'm not a 24/7 car-lover? That just means that I won't know all about engines, and good cars and stuff. So if any of you would like to help me out with the cars, send me an email. Just in case you haven't noticed, I changed the skyline to a BMW, for storyline purposes.

**Drivers Release **

- Chapter One : Friend 

It had been two months since Tsugumi had come to stay with the Takahashi's as her parents had gone overseas for business opportunities and they were not comfortable with Tsugumi staying home alone for six or more months. She was entrusted to the care of the elder Takahashi's. At this moment and for the next few days, however, she would be Ryosuke's responsibility – his parents gone on some trip.

Right now Tsugumi was wandering up and down the two-storey home walking and laughing over the phone with an unseen friend. Ryosuke was trying to work out a new theory on Mount Akina but he was too tired. He had gone for a few days without sleep thanks to classes hospital work. He rubbed his eyes and lay in his bed, distantly hearing Tsugumi say good night to her friend. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in"

The door creaked open and Tsugumi poked her head in through the gap. "Err… Ryosuke, I just wanted you to know that a friend of mine is coming to stay over for a while" she said, slightly apprehensive.

Ryosuke raised his head. "What?" he asked, annoyed. Taking care of Tsugumi was ok, but what did he know about this friend of hers? Why did she even invite her friend to come and stay _here?_

"I told your parents a while ago, and they said yes. I promise she won't be much of a problem! I'll kick her out myself if she irritates either you or Keisuke!" she added for re-assurance.

Ryosuke rubbed his eyes (yet again) and sighed. Tsugumi came over and took one of his hands in hers. "Please?"

"My parents have already said yes, so what would happen if I said no?" he asked tiredly.

Tsugumi grinned. "Then you'll find various pots and pans flying towards your head!"

Ryosuke smiled. "Go to sleep… its one in the morning…"

Tsugumi bounced up and called out thanks before the door clicked shut.

Ryosuke lay a few more minutes before he got up to get changed, then turn off the light. His last thought before he fell into a much-needed sleep was whether he could trust Tsugumi's sense of judgment on her own friend.

--- ---

She lay on top of her sheets, on her side, staring out her window, past the balcony, onto the city lights. The amount of life going on at this time of night comforted her. She was never really made for the quiet life, and she was scared whenever there weren't any small signs of life other than herself. Whether it be the small cicadas outside her window when she was younger, or the hustle-bustle that the city inhibited, she was happy.

She turned to lay on her other side, and her eyes landed on her bags. They were packed. She was leaving to stay with her friend the next day, and she was nervous. She knew she would settle easily, but she was nervous about how _quiet_ it would be. She was a free spirit. Not necessarily outgoing and lively, but she was happy and curious and she didn't believe in going at a slow pace. Perhaps that was why her parents had spoiled her so much, because they had believed she would have the life they didn't. She remembered the time her brother had said he would become an accountant cause of the money (believe it or not, they DO make a lot) and she had cried for a week. It seemed like such a waste of a life to her.

Waste of life. She had had that fear buried within her ever since she had been born. She feared for other people more than she feared for herself. And so she had now made practically a career in prevention of her greatest fear, other than loneliness. For what was life, if not shared? She sighed - she knew she was getting all sentimental on herself again. She pulled the blankets over herself, and closed her eyes, listening to the steady traffic on the streets below.


	3. Dirty Laundry

Disclaimer: This is just a story I wrote of initial d. I don't own initial d whatsoever, and I am not making a profit. ;)

A/N: hello again… sigh ok, I REALLY need the answer to the Ryosuke questions from last chapter, and I wont be able to update until they're answered… actually, I could keep writing the stories, but then somebody might flame me about warping the characters so THERE! breathes in and out ok… now I gotta tell you people that I'm not Japanese, so I don't know any phrases, or any like… you know… how you're supposed to act or whatever. So if like, you find something wrong, review me, and teach me. If you have any ideas for my story, please review me, 'cause there's a very strong chance I'm gonna take it into consideration. Just be sure to keep reading the author notes for voting of storylines ok?

Also, I live in Australia, so I might write words like university instead college and stuff alright?

**Drivers Release **

- Chapter 2 : Dirty Laundry ****

Tsugumi woke up with a bursting heart. She opened her eyes to a shining sun and decided that someone 'up there' was definitely on her side today. Today. Today her friend was coming.

Tsugumi seemed to float in and out of the shower in a daze. As she was choosing what outfit to wear after school, she planned the night. She had no idea what time her friend was arriving, but she was sure it was after 5pm.

She hummed as she thought about it. If she were lucky, maybe her friend would arrive early. She would hug her, and take around the two-story home. Perhaps she would introduce her to Ryosuke and Keisuke if they were home. They would eat the dinner the maid had cooked. Knowing her friend, she would – Tsugumi froze, in the middle of buttoning her school blouse. She shrieked and ran out of her room.

---##---

Ryosuke's eyes snapped open abruptly. He looked over at his clock. It was 6:55am. He wondered why he was awake. His alarm hadn't rung (not that it was even on, it was Saturday, therefore a late day and classes wouldn't be starting until 11), and as far as he knew, Keisuke hadn't just banged into the house, wasted after a night out drinking with friends. Nor were his parents due back yet. Then he realised there were heavy footsteps headed towards his room, along with hysterical ramblings sounding suspiciously like 'Oh God, this can't be happening…'

As Ryosuke sat up in bed, Tsugumi burst in through the door without so much as a knock, looking as frantic as a bride who had lost a pretty glass slipper. "The maid has arthritis!" she cried, before she dropped to dropped to the floor in a kneeling position, buried her head in her hands, and began to wail and groan as though the world was about to end.

Ryosuke was stunned and confused. Nothing in university had prepared him for a cousin who had suddenly started caring for an arthritic person.

Keisuke came in, rubbing his eyes, his words slurred from sleep. "Bro, I think there's been a bloody murder. There was a bloodcurdling shriek and I woke up"

He finally noticed Tsugumi sitting on the ground in a heap, wailing and shaking her head (buried in her hands) at the floor. Keisuke looked from Tsugumi to Ryosuke.

"Oh," he said inadequately "Did something happen?"

"The maid," she sobbed "has arthritis!" came a muffled reply from Tsugumi. She continued with her odd wailing.

The Takahashi Brothers shared a look. Why had their cousin suddenly developed feelings for their maid?

Keisuke squatted down next to Tsugumi and patted her awkwardly on the back. "It's OK… arthritis isn't life threatening" Keisuke comforted. Then he stopped. "Is it?" he asked uncertainly.

Ryosuke shook his head in reply. They flinched when Tsugumi broke into dry sobs.

"This can't be happening! Not now! Why? Why now?" she wailed helplessly.

Ryosuke finally got out of bed and kneeled down next to Tsugumi, placing his hand on her shoulder. He silence Keisuke with a look when he noticed Keisuke looking at him funny. He knew where it was coming from, and he'd explain later.

"Tsugumi, you knew the maid's arthritis was starting to act up _weeks _ago. You also knew that she had called in sick a few days ago, and that she would be gone for the next few weeks. Why do you think Keisuke's stomach grumbles so? Or why there's a clothing shortage coming up?" he said reasonably.

Due to the maid's departure, no one had been eating properly, which was due largely to the fact that no one could cook. They had split simple chores between themselves evenly, but no one had taken the job of laundry cleaning (or toilet cleaning) and the laundry room was largely avoided (unless it was to dump more clothes).

Ryosuke continued.

"This was all predetermined, and yet now you lie here in a crumpled heap on _my_ floor, moaning about how it's happening and why it's happening now… why is this?"

Tsugumi continued to shake her head at the floor. Keisuke moved to his older brother side and said gravely

"I think it's finally gotten to her, bro. Her brain is slowly dieing of malnutrition" Right on cue, Keisuke's stomach began to growl its agreement. Ryosuke could feel the beginning of hunger pains himself and it didn't take him long to make the decision.

"I'll go make some reservations at a restaurant. Tonight we're eating out"

Keisuke's usual scowl vanished and Tsugumi's hands dropped.

"Really?" came two voices.

The proposal had invoked a more hopeful and desperate reaction in Tsugumi.

 "Really" Ryosuke answered annoyed. He had woken up with barely six hours sleep after three days with none, on a non-racing night, by a hysterical cousin and a very hungry little brother. He hadn't had a coffee, a cigarette, or a shower and he was pretty sure his hair was sticking up at the back.

 "What are we eating, Ryosuke?" sniffed Tsugumi, her eyes bright. Ryosuke in turn looked at Keisuke. He knew that whatever place he chose to go to, his little brother would most likely call out smart arse comments about his choice being 'prissy' and he was not in a good enough mood to take it mildly. He was, however, in a good enough mood to enjoy mixing Keisuke's hair wax with pink glitter stars, hide his car keys in Tsugumi's underwear (Tsugumi would have to help him on that one though) and maybe drug him with diarrhoea tablets. His mood lightened as he remembered how a few years ago he had glued fluffy pink fabric onto the yellow FD after the owner had told all that he was 'planning' to paint his white FC pink with sparkles in order to attract a male into the backseat… of course, his mother had hidden his car keys for a month. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

 "Seafood" Keisuke stated, after much frowning and thought. "I feel like something fishy"

"Yes, let's!" Tsugumi cried out, shocking the other two. "I'm sure my friend would love that!"

"Friend?" Keisuke asked with much confusion.

"Friend" Ryosuke grated out, remembering.

"What's this about a friend?" Keisuke asked the both of them.

"Oh, errr… my friend is coming" Tsugumi answered.

"Coming where?" he asked.

"Coming here"

"Oh," he said, "Whatever". He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms as though this was too much to take in at this time in the morning. Silence. Ryosuke looked at Tsugumi.

"Tonight your friend can come with us, but after that, she is your responsibility, OK?"

She nodded solemnly "of course"

"Good… now get out of my room and get ready for school" his voice showed how tired he was.

Tsugumi stood up and walked out the door, leaving it open. Keisuke however, remained where he stood, looking at his brother questioningly.

"What?" Ryosuke asked irritably.

"Why are you wearing the orange boxers Kenta bought you for Christmas?"

"Because I wanted to feel special… now get _OUT!_"

Before Keisuke fully disappeared onto the other side of the door, he cast a last glance at the orange boxers and grinned stupidly. A pillow came at his head.

Ryosuke grabbed a towel and made his way towards the shower, wondering why Tsugumi was so desperate to impress her friend.

---##---

She looked around her bedroom and sighed. It was going to be a while before she came back. She noticed a card on her bedside table and hastily put it in her backpack. She inhaled deeply, almost as though savouring the smell, before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

She got off the elevator and instantly spotted her beloved BMW, waiting for her, with her clothes packed inside. She drove off, missing her stuffed-animal-filled room already.

---##---

A/N: ok I realise I'm putting a second author note ok? So anyway… I just want you to know about the characters. Ryosuke is a little off cause well… wouldn't you be a little off if some person just burst into your room, and started crying about nothing? Especially if you hadn't had a lot of sleep lately? And ALL little siblings tease the elder(s), it's a fact of life, I should know, after all, I was born with the instinct.


	4. Damn the Celery Sticks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear!! Well… besides all my undies and clothes and money and all that other stuff that I own… but I swear, beyond all that, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

A/N: heya! I just want you all to know that I dedicate this chapter to a certain reader/reviewer looks at the crowd suspiciously you know who you are! Ahem… ok, I know I end up asking a lot of questions every chapter, but I'm very clueless about these things. Does Keisuke actually go to university? And what course does he take? How old is Tsugumi? If I can't get a definite answer, I'm just going to say that she's 17 okies? And on a final note, initial D was made in 1996, and during fourth stage, it will be 1997… right?! 'Cause I just noticed that the BMW I'm talking about was just recently made, and I'm WAY too bothered to research other BMW's, so let's just say that my BMW model went back through a time machine. As well as everything else that I might've put in a bit before it's time.

**Drivers Release **

- Chapter Three (wah?) : Damn the celery sticks

Tsugumi opened the door to the Takahashi residence after a very un-attentive school day. All through classes she had been constantly glancing at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring 'dismissal'.

As she took off her shoes and walked upstairs she thought over the morning. She knew she had been acting spoilt and irrational, but she had had good reason to be. Contrary to what Keisuke thought, she was did not have a PMS-induced overreaction to the maid's arthritis, but her friends arrival.

She dumped her bag in the corner of her room and sat on her bed. Her friend had done a lot to help her in the past, and she desperately wanted to pay back the favor, even if it was only slightly, by making her stay here as comfortable as humanly possible. Not only comfortable, but hygienic as well.

She walked out of her room, towards the right, along the corridor. The second story consisted of six bedrooms (two sharing a private bathroom, the other four sharing a large one). Four of them were along a corridor, with Ryosuke's at the end, and next to it, Keisuke's. Tsugumi's was at the other end, leaving a spare room between her and Keisuke's. The reason for this was because she swore she could smell an awful Kei-like smell even with a wall in between them.

She looked around and was a little regretful her friend had to stay in this room - but she was kind, she would understand… right? Tsugumi dusted the bedside table. At least her friend wouldn't be sleeping in the room next to, or directly across the elder Takahashi's (ie Tsugumi's) and have to put up with that god-awful snoring. She plumped the deflated pillow and left the room.

For the next hour or so, she dusted and wiped every surface (except for the toilet – urgh! She SWORE it was Keisuke's job…).

The Takahashi Brothers looked on, amused. Keisuke was glad, he hadn't done most of his chores and he had been pretty sure that his older brother was about to confiscate his keys until he had gotten around to doing so. Ryosuke was just quite simply enjoying watching Tsugumi try to do a whole week's worth of chores by herself in about an hour. She turned to them.

"Does it look clean?" she asked them, worried.

Ryosuke cut in before Keisuke could ask Tsugumi to clean his car (not that it needed it) or – god forbid – his room.

"It looks fine. Why don't you take a break?"

"I dunno… what time is it?" She glanced at her watch and flinched. "Dammit… 4:30…" running upstairs she called out "I'm washing up… let me know if someone arrives!" They heard a door slam shut.

---# #---

Forty minutes later, Tsugumi came back down the stairs, feeling fresh and clean. She walked into the kitchen (which was openly joined to the dining) and saw Keisuke with his head in the refrigerator.

"Has anyone come?" She asked him loudly, lest the celery sticks block or muffle her voice.

Keisuke made an indistinguishable noise. Tsugumi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Damn the celery sticks. She walked halfway up the stairs and opened her mouth, but before she could call out a message, a voice stopped her.

"I'm down here"

Tsugumi smiled and walked back downstairs to the living room where Ryosuke was seated comfortably on the couch, reading a newspaper. She opened her mouth again but -

"No, no-one has come, and no, no-one has called for you" – but Ryosuke was being a _total_ smug know-it-all again. She briefly wondered whether the celery sticks could be blamed for this. She mentally shrugged, damn the celery sticks anyway. She flopped onto the couch opposite Ryosuke, Keisuke style, and focused on the coffee table, occasionally glancing at her cousin from the corner of her eyes. She suddenly felt very irritated by his reading-the-newspaper-and-answering-her-questions-without-her-asking-and-without-even-looking-up-ness. Just who the hell did he think he was? Ryosuke, psychic driver? More like psycho driver. But then, Tsugumi thought, if he was a psycho driver, the Keisuke was the car crash-with-an-extra-bang to hell.

Keisuke came into the room.

"Keisuke, don't eat too much, we're eating out remember?" Ryosuke said, once again not looking up.

Keisuke smiled and shook his can of Coke (but only slightly, it's not like his brain was made out of celery sticks or anything =])

His brother looked up, then back down. "That's good"

Keisuke and Tsugumi smirked at one another. Somehow, it was always refreshing, seeing the oldest of them wrong sometimes.

Keisuke fell backwards onto the couch (aka Tsugumi's style) next to his brother, sipping from his can, before asking, "What time are we going?"

"I reserved a table at six thirty, so we'll leave at six." He turned to Tsugumi. "What time is your friend arriving?"

Tsugumi was stuck. She knew it was after five, but was that a good answer? "Before six"

Ryosuke seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to his reading. Keisuke sipped his can thoughtfully. Tsugumi resumed staring at the coffee table. After a few seconds she began to notice… _IT._ The vase. Off centre. She got up and moved it, then took up her spot again and looked at the vase. It was even more off centre now! She got up and re-adjusted it. Then sat back. She moved it forward. Then sat back again. She put her eyes right up vase and began to rotate it, stopping when she thought it looked _just_ right. Then once again, taking her place on the couch across Ryosuke.

Then she noticed… _THEM._The flowers. They didn't look _right_. She lowered herself down to the coffee table and began to arrange the flowers, one-by-one. Then grabbed the whole lot, raised it halfway out of the vase and dropped it, hoping that the blasted, overly bright, yellow flowers would re-arrange themselves. Frustrated, she began to shake the vase, but stopped when she noticed Keisuke and Ryosuke staring at her.

"What did the case ever do to you?" Keisuke asked, appalled.

He got down on his knees and gently pried Tsugumi's fingers off the vase, and set it gently onto the table. He then took Tsugumi's hands into his own.

"Look, if it had done something to hurt you, then I would move it back and forth, rotate it, and shake it myself… but honestly, it's just a _vase_. With nice _yellow_ flowers"

"But the flowers -"

"The flowers are fine" Ryosuke said, looking at Tsugumi very worriedly.

"Very fine" Keisuke added fervently.

Tsugumi nodded dumbly and sat back on the couch. 'What's happening to me?' She thought. 'Why am I so irritable? Why am I such a perfectionist all of a sudden?' She smiled. Looked like her friends no-bull crap personality and perfectionism was catching on. Not that her friend was weird enough to worry about flowers in a jar. Or weird enough to damn celery sticks. Asparagus maybe, but not _celery_ sticks.

"Tsugumi?"

"Huh?"

Keisuke smirked. "Didn't know you were so interested in sex scandals"

"Huh?!" Tsugumi looked to Ryosuke who was holding up his newspaper so that the front page clearly displayed 'Presidential Sexcapade'.

"Definitely more interesting than the vase right?"

Tsugumi was saved a blushing reply by the doorbell ringing.

Two seconds passed. Tsugumi jumped up and raced to the front door. She straightened her shirt and smoothed her ponytail out. She took a few deep breaths.

Keisuke looked at her in mock-anxiety. "Are you ok? You sure? Now all you have to do is put your hand on the door knob and twist. Then you pull – but not too hard 'cause you might hit yourself -"

Tsugumi silenced him with a withering glare. Before opening the door she glanced at her wristwatch. Five forty-five. Good. She exhaled one last time before opening the door.

---# #---

Ryosuke watched Tsugumi as she breathed in and out. Who exactly was she getting hyped up about?

The door opened to reveal a smiling girl, looking slightly older than Tsugumi. Before he could get a closer look at her, his younger cousin had envelope her in a hug.

"Come in" Tsugumi invited her in.

The girl stepped inside and she instantly spotted Ryosuke.

She stuck out her hand and introduced her self.

 "Hello, my name is Sakiyama Yoshi. Please to meet your acquaintance"

---# #---

A/N#2: Originally this chapter was supposed to be tonnes longer, but I couldn't be bothered writing much more than this. Instead, dinner will be in the next chapter. Btw, don't ask me about the celery sticks, it's not I have much against them besides the fact that I don't like eating them. After all, they make EXCELLENT painting shapes (what? Don't tell me you've never painted with a celery stick before!) Also, how long does it take to get from Tokyo to Akagi? Thanks to all the reviewers, I really appreciate it. R/R more please.


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: runs over to the edge of the tunnel "I'm telling you! I don't own it!"

Two men in black suits approach with guns "We don't give a damn whether you own it or not, that's for the people to decide! We just gotta bring you in!"

"You'll never take me alive!!! MUHAHAHAHA!" jumps over the edge, into the waterfall/dam thingy…

A/N: I'm really surprised that people are actually reading my story past the first chapter! I just want to explain the first section of this chapter. It's from the perspective of the mystery girl, and it may confuse you because the way she's thinking is dramatically different to the previous three. The first time she was thinking, it was about racing the White Comet of Akagi, therefore she thinks competitively. The second and third time, she is reminiscing, and she tends to get all sentimental and stuff. This chapter, she is in the present, and is thinking about the future, and so therefore she is how she usually is, imaginative, bright and cheery and stuff. Of course, you'll find out more about her personality as the story goes on, it'll get simpler to understand.

**Drivers Release **

**- **Chapter Four (hehe!) : Dinner

She pulled to a stop in front of a large two-storey home, looking just as Tsugumi had described. Unfortunately for herself, there were at least five other houses that looked exactly the same. Too bad she had left the address back at her apartment. All she remembered now was Tsugumi's description and the area name.

So here she was, prowling the streets of Akagi like a real estate stalker. Not that real estate can be stalked anyway.

She could, of course, go peek into the carport and look for two RX-7's, but even now she could imagine what her family would think if she had been caught.

First they would be appalled. Appalled, not at the fact that she was looking into carports all over Akagi, but at the fact that she had done it _alone, _therefore it would mean, at least to her parents, that she had come up with the idea of stealing cars all by herself. Which her parents would soon realize was completely ridiculous after they realized that she owned a BMW. But then full realization would hit them. They would then think that their daughter had had to resort to looking at cars in random carports in order to see something different. Then they would cry and ask if they had done anything wrong to deserve this type of treatment from their only daughter.

She mentally shook herself. Sometimes she could be a little TOO imaginative. First, the sentimentalities, then the crazy scenarios. When would it stop? After all, there was one major thing wrong with the scenario. Her parents were more likely to yell at her than cry.

Of course, the most logical thing to do in this situation would be to call Tsugumi, which would be ok, if her flat mates hadn't wasted her mobile battery with questions of how to manage their apartment. Plus, she had no change to call from a payphone. So now she would have to ask for directions. This seemed like a tight-knit community, they would know the Takahashi's right?

She killed the engine and pulled out her keys. She grabbed her mall backpack and got out of her car. She walked up to the front door and spotted a plaque reading **'Takahashi'.**

Oh. Well. That made things easier. Before ringing the doorbell she leaned back, peering through the gloom, toward the carport, and saw two RX-7's. One with an obnoxiously bright color. She smiled - this HAD to be the place - and rung the doorbell.

She waited a few seconds before she heard fast footsteps. Another few seconds passed before a male voice could be heard. Yet another few seconds of silence passed before the door snapped open. She blinked in the sudden radiance of the light and was joyed to see her friend again after so long.

"Tsugumi!"

All the other girl did was pull her into a bear hug. "How was the trip?" she asked.

"Oh, well, nothing eventful happened"

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, seemingly forgetting herself. "Come in"

She stepped inside, and looking around, instantly spotted a man. Brunette hair, green eyes, and overall, quite good-looking. This accurately fitted the fan girls' description of Takahashi Ryosuke. Not that she needed their descriptions anyway, she'd already seen him once before. She thrust her hands towards him and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Sakiyama Yoshi. Please to meet your acquaintance"

She re-assessed him. So. This was the guy all the girls went crazy over. And she guessed the silent/mysterious thing made him even more desirable as a challenge. Maybe she could… no! It was a rule: never be attracted to an opponent, no matter how challenging.

With that thought, she was drawn back to reality. Then she noticed it. Her hand had been in midair for the past few moments. And there he was, just staring. Just what the hell was up with this guy?

---# #---

_She stuck out her hand and introduced her self.___

_"Hello, my name is Sakiyama Yoshi. Please to meet your acquaintance" _

Although she looked young, she was quite tall – almost as tall as himself.

Her hair was a natural black, which dropped down to her waist in a plait. It was fairly wispy, as though it had been in the wind for at least an hour. Her build was lanky and slim but she did not look fragile.

Her face however, said different things. Her skin was a pale olive. Her nose and mouth were small and delicate. Her eyes were a deep blue and a round almond shape. They were bright, curious and cheeky which made her look younger than Tsugumi. But there was also a slightly permanent challenging look in them, as though contradicting everyone. It gave her a more independent and unruly air, and that made her look older. Overall, she had a natural, healthy and young beauty that would probably any girl envious.

He felt a sharp pang in his side. He turned to see Keisuke saying 'Hello, have you forgotten something?' with his eyes (which was pretty unusual considering it was always vice versa).

He turned back to the girl, to see with a shock that her hand was still outstretched. He hastily took it.

"Takahashi Ryosuke. Pleased to meet yours"

She grinned charmingly at him. He decided she was very pretty when she did that. Her lips parted to revealed two rows of perfectly round, even and sparkling white teeth. The apples of her cheeks swelled into two round mounds and her eyes sparkled. She looked like a child with a cheeky streak.

He smiled back. It was amazing how much it reminded him of Keisuke when he was younger. Of course, now that Keisuke had grown up, cheekiness had been replaced with raw sex appeal on legs (and wheels) – at least according to the fan girls.

The phone rang and he went to answer it.

---# #---

Keisuke watched as his older brother stared… and stared. He gave Ryosuke 'The Look'. The one that said 'Hello, have you forgotten something?' Cause clearly, he had forgotten something. But that was obvious.

It wasn't like his brother to a) forget his gentlemanly manners, or b) stare at random teenage chicks.

He looked on as his brother shook the girls hand and returned a smile. So, a stare _and_ a smile. It wasn't often that Ryosuke gave girls the pleasure of even _one_. He wondered what was going on. Sure, she was pretty, but he doubted Ryosuke was attracted to her. He hadn't been attracted to anyone since he got serious about racing and school.

The phone rang and Ryosuke went to get it. He introduced himself.

"Takahashi Keisuke"

"Sakiyama Yoshi" and she flashed another grin at him.

Scratch pretty. She was cuter when she gave a toothy smile. Now he understood why Ryosuke had smiled. She reminded him of himself when he was fifteen and he had wanted something _bad_.

He was about to start up a conversation with her when a voice rang from the living room.

"What's up, bro?"

---# #---

Tsugumi observed the exchange between Yoshi and her cousins. Although she was slightly apprehensive at Ryosuke's staring, she was even more surprised when he smiled.

"Come on," she said to Yoshi, "I'll show you your room"

---# #---

Yoshi glanced around her room. It was simple, with a single bed in the corner, a bedside table beside it, and window above the bedside table. Against the wall opposite the bed there was a stand-up mirror and an empty tallboy.

Simple, but it would suffice.

She set her bag on the bed. Her keys, however, remained protectively in the pocket of her designer trousers. She followed Tsugumi back down the stairs. As she stepped of the last landing, she heard her friend's name being called out.

"Wait here" Tsugumi said as she walked away.

So Yoshi waited. But she had always been a curious one…

---# #---

"What is it?" Tsugumi asked as she reached her cousins.

"We can't go to the restaurant," Ryosuke stated quite simply.

"We can't?"

"We can't" Keisuke clarified for her. "Our reservations were double-booked and ours was the second-booking so we got kicked."

"It's a Saturday, so we can't get a table anywhere else" Ryosuke said as Tsugumi turned to him.

Yoshi appeared at Tsugumi's shoulder with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and -" she started, but Tsugumi had interrupted her, horrified.

"Oh no! Yoshi! You're a guest in this house!"

"And I'd feel horrible if I didn't repay you somehow" she said lightly.

"No!" Tsugumi cried out. She turned to Ryosuke, exasperated. "Tell her she can't cook! Not for us!"

But before Ryosuke could open his mouth to say something, Keisuke had stepped in front of him, staring directly at their guest with a measuring look.

"You can cook?"

Yoshi smiled. "Pretty much, yeah"

"Are you good?"

"No-one's died yet"

Keisuke looked at her thoughtfully and Ryosuke took the chance to speak.

"Miss Sakiyama -" he began.

"Call me Yoshi," she said with a polite smile.

"Yoshi, I don't think I can allow you to cook. You are, after all, a guest in this house."

"Oh, but I insist. Don't worry, if you let me make dinner, it will not be a reflection on your ability to host." Was it just him or was the hint of a challenge more pronounced now?

 "I think we should give Yoshi a chance to make us dinner for tonight" said Keisuke, who was never really into hostly kind-of manners. If she wanted to do it, why not let her? It couldn't any worse than Ryosuke's, Tsugumi's or his own cooking. If cooking it would be called. It was more like a mass-homicidal attempt on an atomic scale.

Yoshi threw him a grateful grin.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Tsugumi asked. It was clear that she was in two minds about the issue.

Yoshi shook her head then turned to the eldest of the three imploringly. He sighed.

"If it's OK with Tsugumi and Keisuke then go ahead."

The girl's grin broadened and she turned to his cousin to lead her into the kitchen.

---# #---

Yoshi looked around the dining kitchen.

"Nice place," she said to Tsugumi and she began opening the cupboards. She took a few oils and spices out before taking some meat and vegetables from the fridge.

If she wanted to get on the good side of the Takahashi Brothers of the Rotary Engine, she had better work fast.

"Tsugumi, chop these up for me will you? And dice these… then skin these… no not _that_ way, _this_ way…"

---# #---

Fifteen minutes later, Keisuke wandered into the room, drawn by the smell of food. He looked at the dishes already on the table with longing.

"Yoshi, how much longer?" he moaned.

The girl, slightly sweating from the heat in the kitchen, looked up and grinned. "Umm… " She looked into a pan. "A few more minutes- "

"Keisuke" he supplied.

She smiled. "Keisuke" Then seeing his look of pure hunger on his face, she wiped her hands on a tea towel, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and held a piece of beef up to his face. "Do you mind trying this for me?"

A look of pure happiness lit up Keisuke's face before taking the meat, practically nipping off the ends of the chopsticks in the process.

As his taste buds got over the shock of the heat, flavors exploded in his mouth. It was sweet, but slightly salty at the same time. It had a hint of spiciness and the sauce was incredibly thick and creamy.

Still chewing, trying to soak up as much flavor as possible, he grinned. "Very nice, but I've never eaten something like this before"

"You probably wouldn't have. It's a Vietnamese dish"

"Vietnamese? Where did you learn how to make it?"

"My mother"

"Oh, so your mother's Vietnamese?"

"Err… no. Both my grandfathers are Japanese"

Keisuke was about to reply when Yoshi took the lid off a pan, revealing a smoking fish. She hastily dusted the fish with something, which resulted in copious amounts of steam. Then, quickly, she poured the fish and sauce onto a waiting plate. She looked up at Keisuke.

"Do you mind calling your brother down?"

"Not at all"

Keisuke ran up the stairs and burst into Ryosuke's room. "Bro, come down! Quick, hurry up!" Keisuke said urgently.

"Why? Did something happen?" Flashes of fire consuming the kitchen took over Ryosuke mind. A rumble brought him back to reality.

"God bro, anyone would've thought that someone as skinny as you would be hungry"

"For your information, we're the same size"

"Yeah, exactly, and I'm starved"

Ryosuke watched his little brother practically skipped into the dining. As soon as he hit the bottom step, he knew why.

The smell of food. After five days of near-starvation-ness.

As Ryosuke sat down, Keisuke had already begun making his steady way through the vegetables, beef and fish.

"Come eat, Mr. Takahashi" she grinned. He heard Tsugumi and Keisuke snort and choke into their bowls of rice.

"I think I'll just go by Ryosuke" he replied, and he helped himself to some of the beef. "This is foreign," he said, half to himself, half to everyone else.

"Yoshi is part Vietnamese" Keisuke told Ryosuke knowledgeably.

"Really?"

"Yes," Yoshi said "I learnt my Japanese off my paternal grandfather"

"You didn't learn it over here? With your parents?" asked Ryosuke.

"No, I was born in Vietnam and my parents thought it would be best to stay there until I was old enough to start school"

"So you lived with…"

"My grandparents. But one parent would frequently visit me with my brother"

"Wow… " said Keisuke. "What's it like moving to another country?"

"It was actually quite fun. I had many more cousins to play with, and an older brother… but it's a lot more different when you're older"

"And you would know how…?"

"I was transferred to an American primary school when I was nine for about a year, then to Australia for a year in a Selective school. Then after I graduated I went to London for a course on Fine Arts, and a second course on Visual Communications majoring in photography. I finished both courses in Tokyo though, and my job requires me to go overseas a lot"

Silence met this answer. Tsugumi, who was close to Yoshi, continued to eat.

"Exactly how old are you?" Keisuke choked out. Then he realized he had just asked the #2 question in 'The Unofficial Book of Things Never to Ask Girls' (#1 being 'Have you gained weight?') and instantly regretted it. Yoshi, however, just laughed it off.

"I'm turning twenty-two in April" she replied.

"I just turned twenty-two in February!" said Keisuke happily; glad she wasn't offended by his question.

"You transferred to America when you were just nine, your parents let you?" Ryosuke asked, interested.

"My mother always wanted me to travel, so, in a way, she was fine with it. Except for the fact I wasn't even out of primary yet. So that's when I approached my grandfather – the one that lives here – with the idea. He had always thought I was more than I was, and he continually nagged my mother about it. She grudgingly hired an au paire to take care of me. After my friends heard I was going overseas, they wanted to go as well. Being the spoilt children we were, we always got our way," she laughed.

"Woah… so even as a child you got to go travel heaps" Keisuke said enviously.

"I guess it was because of the way I was brought up. I lived in a pretty tough place where there were plenty of thieves and people willing to kidnap and sell you. I learned how to take care of myself pretty quickly. Being the daughter of the son that lived so far away, my grandparents doted on me. So I grew a habit of always getting what I wanted. Fortunately, I was also a 'mild, sweet child' – or so they say – so I wasn't too demanding. I did have a quite a mischievous streak, though, so… " she laughed, " but when I wanted something, I _wanted_ something"

"You said that your job requires you to go traveling. Would you say going overseas as a child was practice?"

"Mm… kind of. I developed a versatile and open personality, which is perfect for my job. But I wouldn't say that I went to foreign places as a young child just to practice for later life. I just liked learning and seeing new things"

"What exactly do you work as?" Keisuke asked, perplexed. Ryosuke shot him a mildly irritated look. Hadn't she just named her course?

"A professional fashion photographer. To be more specific, I work in the advertisement field"

"What other fields can there be?"

"You can also work for a magazine. Although it doesn't pay nearly as much, it really just depends on what you want, or what suits you"

"But if magazine work doesn't pay nearly as much as advertising, why would anybody work as that?" Keisuke asked.

"Hm… magazines pay around twenty-five thousand yen (1 yen = 1 Aust. Cent, so that would be roughly, $250) for about half a days work, but you're only needed for around two days a week, which leaves you free to do other work. Magazine work is for those who want a stable, non-hectic work life.

Advertising is hectic. At least during peak-weeks. Basically the four weeks before change of seasons. All the designers are racing to get their catalogues and stuff done. At those times, I work all week with long hours and I get paid roughly twice as much as I usually do, and I usually get paid three times as much as a magazine worker. But then, that's only sixteen weeks per year. The rest of the year I work two to four days a week, so I have tonnes of free time. There's also the odd week where I get to go overseas and go to fashion shows. I only work for the one studio, though, no stalking A-list celebs or anything. But I do get the occasional offer to work part-time for a fashion mag…"

"So what do magazine workers get paid and what do you get paid in a year?"

Yoshi blushed faintly. She bit the corner of her bottom lip, calculating.

"A full-time magazine worker could make around seven to twelve million, but I make more than twenty-three million a year"

"Cool, your parents must be happy with that"

"Err… well, that could be debatable"

"Oh? How?" Ryosuke asked, intrigued. It struck him as surprising how this perfect, pretty and spoilt girl could manage to disappoint her parents.

"Well, I just wouldn't necessarily say they were _both_ happy. My dad is happy – he only ever wanted me to go to uni, get a job and be able to take care of myself. My uncle was ecstatic about my current position. He's a photographer as well, and was my mentor. My mother, however, wanted me to go to uni and get a 'respectable' job, then get married and give her at least two grandchildren. And for a while, I actually tried. I did a semester in medical science, but it was so flat compared to what I do now"

Keisuke looked at her in amazement.

"You did medicine?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only for so long" she said lightly.

"How do you find the _time_ to do all this?!"

"Oh, err… I have a tendency to do more than one thing at once"

"Did you know Ryosuke is about to finish medical science?"

"Really?" she turned to Ryosuke in polite interest.

"Yes, same as our parents" he said in a tone that invited no conversation.

"What do you do, Keisuke?" she politely inquired.

"Various courses" he replied, waving his hand as though to prove it wasn't anything important.

"Yoshi, so you stopped medicine, how did your mother react?" Ryosuke asked, fearing a lapse in conversation.

Yoshi looked thoughtful. "I honestly have no idea. Sometimes I'd love to know what she's thinking, but I think there were conflicting emotions. On the one hand she'd always had this idea that I'd have a position that would _command_ respect. Therefore she wouldn't have to worry about me getting through life. Like, as a lawyer, or a neurological surgeon. But on the other hand there was her duty as a mother just to be _happy _for me, and to _worry_ for me no matter what. I think she knew she had lost her young, pliable daughter when I told her I was moving out -"

"You moved _out_?" Keisuke cried out incredulously. "At _TWENTY-ONE_?!"

"Nineteen turning twenty actually. It was so quiet around the house without my brother – he moved out with his girlfriend at twenty-four. My mother was driving me crazy with this ideal life she had planned out for me. So I told them at dinner one night that I was moving out. To cut a long story short, my mum reluctantly let me go – I swear she was on the verge of disowning me, but she couldn't possibly otherwise she'd never have grandchildren – and my three best friends decided to come along for the ride. So now I'm living in a four-bedroom apartment, whose building is owned by one of my best friends' dad, so the rents pretty easy on my account. But anyway, moving in with me was like a gigantic relief to all my friends' parents – I think that's why the rent so cheap for me –and pretty much a godsend for my friends"

"Why was it a relief to the parents?" Ryosuke asked. Keisuke shot him an 'isn't it obvious look?'

"Maybe 'cause they wanted to be free?"

"Actually no. They were quite reluctant to let their daughters go. But, out of all of us, I was the most responsible. Basically, the only capable of taking care of myself _and_ three other spoilt brats. I could cook -" Keisuke nodded understandably, "- I could clean. All that housewife stuff my mother had forced me to learn when she started thinking I was ready to get married. But anyway, before I left I told my mother I didn't regret dropping out of med-school. Then I promised I'd visit at least once a week since I had so much time off. At which point she got the idea that I'd be managing the restaurant when she retires"

"Restaurant?" Keisuke asked, with dawning realization.

"Err yeah, my parents own two restaurants and they manage one of them. Best in Tokyo"

"Tokyo?"

"Um, yes, I live there"

"Oh." A few seconds passed. "So you came to Akagi _just_ to visit _Tsugumi_?"

Tsugumi, who had been quiet thus far, shot Keisuke an irritated look.

"Err, well… um… not really. Not _just_ for Tsugumi" Yoshi glanced nervously at Tsugumi, hoping she had not offended her friend. "I came down to manage a photo studio. You see, the head there had recently passed away, so my employer sent me to oversee everything until he finds another suitable head. So I few nights ago I called Tsugumi to set up a date with her and she invited me to stay a night or two"

"But you said a few months, where will you be staying after this?" Ryosuke had inquired.

"Oh, well my employer has arranged a small hotel suite for me"

"Oh" said Keisuke, crestfallen. It was obvious he had been looking forward to more restaurant-quality food. "So you came just 'cause your boss told you to?"

Yoshi gave an embarrassed grin.

"Um, well actually, there are two reasons why I came. The main was because he threatened to take away all my overseas jobs for the next two years if I didn't do it. But the deciding factor was, well, because… " she looked up and stared directly at Ryosuke. With the levelness and challenge of the stare, he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. The next few words nearly killed him through asphyxiation.

"I'd like to challenge the White Comet of Akagi to a battle"

---# #---

A/N2: YAY! jumps for job Anyway, school is starting day after tomorrow… so its gonna be a goodbye for a while!! And lots of this is guesswork. The photographer stuff is how it works over here in my country. And about the yen thing, I didn't know what currency to use, so yea. You might have to convert your dollar to the Australian dollar then do all this calculating. gets a headache due to all the thinking r/r please!


	6. Those Eyes

Disclaimer: Bad grammar like my own does not deserve to be associated with Initial D. Or even cars in general. It doesn't even deserve to WRITE ABOUT cars.

**Driver's Release**

- Chapter 5 : Those Eyes

Sensing the tension in the room, Tsugumi looked up from her contemplation of the sticks to see Keisuke gaping at Yoshi. She turned to see Yoshi giving Ryosuke a 'defy-me-and-die' look complete with an evil smirk. At which point Tsugumi turned to Ryosuke. For the first time in her life she saw him intimidated. Intimidated enough to choke.

Hard.

What could have been so shocking as to make her calm and always-annoyingly-in-control cousin inhale his rice?

Then she remembered. The car thing.

---##---

Keisuke thumped his older brother on the back. What? A _girl_ had just challenged _his_ brother to a battle. He looked at the food suspiciously. Was it drugged?

"Sorry to ask so harshly but I've never been one to sugar-coat things"

He turned towards the voice, an apologetic smile upon the speakers face. Stupidly, he asked her the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh my God, you're a man aren't you?"

"Keisuke!" Tsugumi whispered harshly but Keisuke continued, fascinated.

"Oh my God! You are! I mean, I knew you were a bit _TOO_ pretty… and – and…" a look of dawning realization came over him "you didn't _move _out, you were _KICKED_ out!" Sympathy crept into his tone of voice. "Look, it's OK if you wanna spend a few nights with us," he gestured, without glancing, at his older brother who was choking again at Keisuke's stupid, blatant way of thinking. Keisuke continued on. "We're not, you know, _against_ people like you or anything so… you know" a wave of curiosity passed over him. "What was it like as a kid? How'd you know? Does it hurt? Do you still get manly urges? Are you bisexual? -"

"Keisuke!" Tsugumi yelled out hoarsely, red in the face.

All was silent. Even Ryosuke's loud way of dieing had ceased.

"I try to have a friend over and I try to give her a _nice_ stay here. And what do you do? You accuse her of being a _transsexual!!_" Tsugumi sniffled a few times and poked sulkily at her food. Upon spotting a celery stick she made a sound of disgust, stood up and walked into the kitchen area. After dumping the excess of her plate in the garbage she said frigidly "Thank you Yoshi. It was a lovely dinner. Please excuse me" and stomped upstairs, leaving an awkward silence.

"Sorry"

"Pardon?" Yoshi asked, looking at Keisuke.

"About the being-a-man thing…" he apologized, looking genuinely ashamed and embarrassed. To the surprise of the Rotary Brothers, she laughed.

"It's nothing, really. In fact, it's kinda cool, being accused of being a guy. I dunno _why_, but somehow it is" after popping a carrot into her mouth she delicately dabbed at the corners of her mouth and pushed herself from the table. "Excuse me but I think Tsugumi needs a little company"

---##---

After having soothed her friend's angst over Keisuke's behaviour, Yoshi took a short shower before retreating to her room for the night. Just as she tied the end of her braid with a hair tie there was a slow knock at the door and she went to open it.

Ryosuke.

"Hello" she said suspiciously. "Would you like to come in?" and she stepped back. He came into the room gradually, looking around as though it was not a room he was familiar with.

"About your challenge…" he started.

"Yes?" came Yoshi's eager voice.

"I'm sorry to let you know but I retired from the racing game only just so long ago." Seeing the crestfallen look on her face he added "of course I might have a fun race once in a while… but only if I feel it's worth it. Yoshi… you will have to prove yourself to me before I feel a temporary comeback is in order. Goodnight" and with that he left Yoshi.

A superior smirk was placed upon her lips as Yoshi thought 'I'll pull you of retirement and into the Hall of Shame, Takahashi Ryosuke'

---##---

It was close to midnight when Keisuke, lying on his brother's bed, popped the question.

"So explain to me WHY you didn't just say no to her again?"

Ryosuke was mildly annoyed. It was hard enough trying to explain to himself why he had told Yoshi to prove herself without having to explain it to Keisuke as well.

Why did he tell her that? Sure, she wasn't hard on the eyes but he had never known himself to have had his decisions swayed by the physical aspects of any female before…

… but there was something in her eyes. Even newbie racers read and heard enough about the Takahashi Brother's of the Rotary Engine not to even dream of coming near him and he was sure Yoshi was not completely ignorant.

So why DID he tell her to prove herself to him?

Because he had seen something in her eyes that told him that she was not to be underestimated – that told him that Yoshi truly knew what she was getting into.

Keisuke on the other hand was slightly confused about his brother's behavior.

First he actually took noticed of the girl then he showed some interest in her and instead of outright rejecting her challenge, he just HAD to go into her room to let her down _nicely._

And now Ryosuke was taking longer than was actually to explain which he should have already figured out.

Which meant something fishy was going on.

But before Keisuke could question his brother further a rapping on the door alerted them both to a visitor.

"Come in"

"The door opened to reveal a hesitant Yoshi, in her pajama pants and a warm jacket over her top, clutching her car keys. She jiggled them.

"Wanna go for a drive?"

---##---

Tsugumi lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling mulling over dinner.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Now Yoshi was probably thinking that she had manly hands or something and was probably plotting to sever them off.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by someone bursting through the door and switching on her light.

Keisuke, of course. Neither Yoshi nor Ryosuke were lazy enough to NOT knock on the door.

"Get up, we're gonna go for a late night ride"

---##---

A/N: TADA! The end of the chapter has come. Been a long time, eh? Well, it's been a lot of procrastinating, but this chapter was finally written in 15 minutes at one in the morning three nights ago. Amazing. Also, I HAVE been working on my other fanfiction so yes… please read…

One other thing I have to point out. This has got to be one of the most god-awful stories I have ever written so I might actually edit a lot of the grammar and sentence form, be filling a few sentences and so on so on. So far I have fixed up the most obvious problems, so hopefully it won't take me too long to fix it all up.

If you don't know yet, this story has 9 or 10 chapters, not including the THREE alternate endings. Exciting stuff, eh?

**Thanks you's:**

**Boomchish**** – **Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it…

**Evilfire**

**Ofie**** – **Hehe thanks, it's nice to know my story has a degree of humor in it, but my other story has tones more… hint hint

**Trubluewolfeyes**** – **Haha okies, thanks!

**Mai Mai –** Haha, done!

**ArikaMorance**** – **Glad you like it so much!

**Orion**

**Pyaara**** Wala –** Wah you remind me of my cousin and brother when you say OWNAGE!... ahh the memories! Haha sorry about the wait and seeing as Ryosuke's reaction wasn't fantabulous I'd understand if you were a trifle bit disappointed…

**Maika******

**Anime-lavuh – **Hmm… you seem familiar… or maybe it's just something else…


End file.
